


Missing Something

by CROSBYCE



Series: Short Stories (Kingdom Hearts) [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, sokai - Fandom
Genre: Community: kingdomhearts, F/M, Sokai, kh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: Sora is missing something but he doesn't know what it is... yet.





	Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

> Writer: justgfbgeek  
> Characters: Sora, Kairi, Riku (mentioned), Donald, Goofy, King Mickey (mentioned), *various Disney characters (mentioned), *various FF characters (mentioned)  
> POV: Third-person  
> Type: Fanfiction/Short-story  
> Genre: Not specific

Sora was sitting on the bent paopu tree in Destiny Islands, having no particular motion, watching the sunset, and taking it all in. He felt peaceful but there was another emotion he could not exactly describe. He found it difficult to find a proper word - hollow, blank, vacant... He just felt "empty". He didn't know why. Something was missing.

It has been months since he reunited with his best friends, Kairi and Riku. After his return, it was awkward for everyone. Kairi did not talk to the boys after greeting them at the shore. Riku and the spiky-hair boy had hard times sharing words, emotions mostly, thinking back what happened between the two. While Sora spent hours taking a nap almost every day, Riku stood still and watched the sunset. Sometimes both of them cried a bit because Sora was disappointed, even angry, and Riku could not do anything but feel sorry for his recklessness and weakness. The silence went on for days and weeks. Then it broke when Sora randomly chose to fight his rivalry, or rather his best friend. A mix of ugly feelings - anger, hate, sadness - swarmed through his mind as he punched Riku straight on the face. Riku was bleeding, scarred, and broken. He was lucky Kairi stopped Sora just in time. That night, Sora spent all night, weeping, weeping, just weeping. Kairi comforted him as Riku hesitated to face his friend. The silence came again. No one knew what to do. It eventually broke again. It was Sora who confronted Riku after the fight. The two cried together, shared apologies, and Kairi joined them. For the first time in many years, the trio finally felt happy to be together.

Sora should have been fine. He had no anger left, everything was just like before, and he had everything that made him happy. And yet, he thought something was missing. As he heard voices of Donald and Goofy behind his back, he began to dive himself deeper into his own mind.

He began to look around. He saw his "half-pint" buddies running around. Donald was yelling because Goofy accidentally destroyed his sand castle. It was not a master-craft, so it really did not matter. Sora sat still, looking at his guardians. For him, Donald and Goofy were like brothers in arms. From Traverse Town to The World that Never Was, they helped the young boy out whenever he was in trouble. Time after time, they helped him realize what true friendship was. Upon this reflection, Sora realized his buddies meant more than friends in his heart. It made him smile. And yet, he still felt empty. "Half-pint friends" were not going to give an answer for what the spiky-hair boy was missing.

He thought about King Mickey. He remembered when Nobodies were relentless in Twilight Town and King Mickey saved the trio just in time. He remembered when heartless monsters attacked Disney Castle and he had to escort Queen Minnie to safety. He remembered when the trio traveled through Timeless River, they thought they saw King Mickey but the mouse was just a reflection of old days who likes to shake Sora's hands. Perhaps Sora did not thank him enough for saving his life occasionally. But he did not feel the emptiness from the guilt. He was still missing something. As he grew more curious, he began to broaden his vision toward memories.

He imagined all of his friends from different worlds. The most memorable one was Hercules. 'Who could forget a masculine, heroic, and godly hero from Olympus?', he thought to himself. There were other unforgettable faces - Ariel, Peter Pan, Jack Skellington, Jack Sparrow, Aladdin, Genie, Simba, Tarzan. The list went on and on and on. He cherished all of time spent together with each and every one of them. Perhaps he did not thank THEM enough for helping him through his journey. Of course, there were Traverse Town friends as well. Cid, Arieth, Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Yuffie, and those three elves. Thinking about them alone made Sora smile. But even after all this, he still felt empty. Just empty.

'If my "half-pint" or the King or his other friends can't make me get rid of this emptiness, then what can?!', he thought in frustration. It was close to being night and Sora did not figure out a thing. He just could not understand. As his confusion grew bigger, his frustration grew bigger as well. Out of instinct, he slammed the tree he was sitting in. Then something fell on the ground. He got off and looked at the fallen object. It was paopu fruit. 

Suddenly, he remembered something. He always wanted to share a paopu fruit with Kairi. He always belived in a legend of connection between two people who shared it. Riku thought it was just a made-up story, but there was something in Sora's heart that made him believe it more. He finally realized it. He now knew what was missing inside his heart. It had to do with Kairi. After he returned, he never confessed his love to her. He was so caught up on his anger and disappoint toward Riku that he did not think enough about her. He just stared at the fruit he was grabbing, wondering if he would ever have a chance to share it with his love. And then there was a voice calling his name. A familiar voice. Kairi.

She was calling Sora's name for distance. But Sora himself could not hear exact words she was speaking. It was all mumbled and quiet to him. He felt like there was a cotton stuck in his ears but he paid no attention. All he thought about was that his missing something was finally found. When he gained his senses, he clearly heard Kairi's words, chatting about dinner and Riku and some other things. Sora looked at her for a while and walked toward her, hiding the fruit behind his back. As he got closer to his love, he prepared himself to confess his emotions along with the paopu fruit, hoping it would fill his missing something.


End file.
